Another Twist of Fate: Take 2
by history101
Summary: The second of two short stories, both look at alternate endings to the BBC legend - Merlin refuses to accept Arthur's death and, through a foreshadowing deal with the Sidhe, defies the will of Fate. Perhaps, sometimes it is arrogant to believe we can change Fate...but occasionally...we succeed.
1. The Sidhe will Never Forget

A.N. So, this is the second part of my little experient, thank you for choosing my story. And just a reminder...I still don't own Merlin...if I didn't there would seriously be more episodes and a different ending. These little stories are merely my attempt to find said ending. I hope you guys like this one as well as the last one :)

* * *

**Another Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 1: The Sidhe Will Never Forget!**

* * *

I watched as Arthur lost the remains of his will to fight. I couldn't believe it, we'd come all this way! I couldn't lose him now! He couldn't die now! He had too much yet to give! To Camelot! To Gwen! To the world! How could fate foretell a Once and Future King and then cut him down in his prime?

A world without Arthur was not one I wanted to live in! He was my best friend! He was my brother! How could he give up?! How could I fail him?

"You're not going to say 'goodbye'," I tried to sound confident, but even to me it sounded more like a question.

"No...Merlin...Everything you've done. I know now. For me, for Camelot. For the kingdom you helped me build..."

"You'd have done it without me," I told him.

"...Maybe..." he replied and I could see the old look of confusion and incredulity on his dying face. "I want to say...something I've never said to you before...thank you..."

From then, his glassy, blue eyes faded away and I felt the very life of the king fade with them. My friend was dead. Even when I begged him not to leave...he was gone.

I couldn't believe it. After everything we'd been through...there was peace...Morgana was gone...how could Arthur too be gone?!

I would not allow it!

**"O drakron! E male so ftengometta tesd' hup' anakes!"** (*1) I screamed into the sky and lowered the lifeless body of my friend to the ground.

Every second I waited for Kilgharrah was agony. It seemed to go on forever, and when I finally saw the large, elegant from of the great dragon in the distance I suddenly felt guilty. He was dying too. Soon I would be without another old friend. I would sorely miss him.

"Kilgharrah, I would not have summoned you if there were any other choice. I have one last favour to ask," I told him as I stared into his amber eyes; they were the eyes of old magic. Eyes that would soon be closed forever.

I held Arthur as the wind rushed past my face and the clouds began to look like snow blankets from high above but I'd never felt so low. I had failed Arthur, I had failed Gwen, the people of Camelot...and Albion. It would never have the king it was meant to. It had been denied its noble ruler...all because of me.

All because I had thought Morgana could be saved. All because I thought I could stop Mordered. All because I thought I could deny Fate. Maybe if I'd been a little more ruthless back then, all this could have been prevented.

But I MUST save Arthur!

I moved him from Kilgharrah's back and down onto the grass where I tried to take him to the water.

"Merlin...there is nothing you can do," the great dragon, my old friend, told me sadly.

"I've failed...I cannot let him die!" I shouted and I continued half carrying, half dragging the body of my friend to the water's edge. Water had brought me back from certain death once...perhaps it could do the same for Arthur. I gently lowered him to touch the water as quickly as I could and removed the glove from his hand.

"Young Warlock..."

But I ignored him and I called to the Sidhe, I commanded them to answer me as I shouted in the Old Language. After a second of silence a small blue light appeared and flew towards me. It was the Sidhe Elder, and he did not look pleased to see me.

"Please, please I need your help, Arthur is dead, I need..."

"Emrys," I heard an echoing collection of voices call to me. The wind picked up and the air around me seemed to darken as I held Arthur on the ground. If I failed here, then all was lost. This was my one chance to redeem myself and save Arthur.

The Sidhe Elder flittered across to me while the Lake was consumed by other small, blue lights; the Sidhe. "You are an ally of Arthur Pendragon, and therefore and enemy of the Sidhe," the Sidhe Elder said to me with disdain. "Why should we help? Why should we listen?"

"Because you too could live in peace in Albion..."

"We have Avalon, we need not Albion, it is for men," he sneered.

"It is for men and women and children to live together with the world of magic, now Arthur is dead, how can it..."

"You don't understand," he scoffed, "Albion was destined to be created IN the name of the Once and Future King. Not by him. In his name. He was always meant to die at Camlann. Fate does not lie."

"Then I will change Fate; I will not let him die!"

"Your arrogance will be your undoing, Emrys,"

"Arthur was born of magic, why can magic not bring him back?!" I tried again. I would not give up.

"The King has surved his purpose, the magic has gone," the elder said resolutely.

"I demand that it be returned! Arthur must live!"

"He cannot live," he replied quickly.

"HE MUST!"

"Then...a life for a life, you are aware of the Old Ways..."

"I will gladly use my life..." I tried bSheehan shook his head.

"The balance will not accept the life of you, Emrys, you still have much to do..."

"Then...I offer...the life of Morgana Pendragon," I said.

"The Witch..."

"I killed her, her life is mine to use as I chose, I have the power to mirror life and death, I chose to use it to bring back the king..." I said and before I could continued he chose to speak.

"Without our aid Arthur would die again, the twin blade of his sword was destined to kill him and it has done so. Even you cannot defy such power," the Sidhe said dismissively, "It will not work, there is nothing you can do."

"I do not need your advice, I offer you a truce in exchange for your help there is a fragment of blade near his heart, you can remove it," I said quickly, "The balance will accept Morgana's magic, it must! Do you accept?"

"A truce? With you? With Arthur Pendragon...our sworn enemy?"

"How is he your enemy? he will bring magic back!"

"Magic will already return, I reject the offer,"

"Wait! Tell me what you want!"

"A Sidhe ruling Camelot!"

"That cannot happen! Camelot is Arthur's!"

"Then I bid you farewell..."

"No...wait...I can offer you...I promise not to harm any Sidhe if you help him...I will grant you favours...I..."

"Favours from Emrys?" he repeated, "And what if I ask you to de-throne your beloved king in place of me?"

"...Resonable favours," I corrected. This was definelty going to come back to haunt me, but if it meant saving Arthur I would pay the price. I would pay any price. "...One favour..."

"Three favours," he said.

"Two, and no threats from you to Camelot or its people!"

"Agreed, and no harm to the Sidhe!"

"Done!" I agreed, "Now help him!" I shouted and suddenly the clearing erupted in small, glowing blue lights. They surrounded the king and I watched as he too began to glow. The Lake reflected all of the blue lights and the cleaning was beautifully lit with a hundred thousand Sidhe all working to bring back the life of the king. Which meant I had to do my part.

I looked deep inside myself where I had buried the power to mirror Life and Death, I had vowed never to use it again...but this was more important than my vow. Morgana was dead on the other side of the Lake; it would be difficult to call her black life force across and offer it to the Old Ways...especially since this wasn't typically where its rituals would take place.

Kilgharrah would most likely hate me for this, he knew the ways of Prophecy like I did. He was by brother in magic, but the one difference in us was that I always tried to change things while he accepted them, no matter how wrong they were. Maybe it was because he was far older than I was. Maybe the Sidhe Elder was right...maybe I was arrogant. But I was supposed to be Emrys the all powerful Warlock, wasn't I? Why else would I be given so much power if I couldn't change things for the better?

As I felt the evil life force and magic of Morgana Pendragon I began the ritual and offered silent prayers to every deity I could think of; I would need their help before this was over.

"The fragment is gone," the Sidhe told me, "We have done as you wished."

And then I exchanged the life of Morgana for her half brother's. How one man was destined to father two children meant to destroy each other was beyond a cruel twist of Fate. If Uther Pendragon could see his children from the Other world would he feel shame? Because he fathered the Witch and took such a hated stand on magic, countless people had died. But of course, if I had acted differently, perhaps they would have lived. I was just as much to blame.

I could feel the golden light of Arhtur's soul return to me and suddenly I felt drained of my power. I felt more tired than I had in years. I felt even older than the old man version of myself. I was done for. Bringing Arthur back had required the use of every ounce of magic I possessed.

"...Remember your promise, Emrys, for the Sidhe will never forget..." I heard the laughing voices carry on the dying wind and I fell to my knees. I looked across at Arthur and I was overjoyed to see him breathing. His eyes were closed...but he was breathing...he was alive...I had defied Prophecy...I had saved Albion!

"Young Warlock..." Kilgharrah began but I was too tired to listen.

The world was hazy and the trees had begun to spin..I know trees weren't supposed to do that unless you were drunk...I wasn't drunk...The sky grew dark and the colours around me seemed to blur together like a grand painting, tragically ruined in the rain...what was happening?

"Merlin!" a voice called...but it was too late...I had fallen to the ground...and everything was dark.

* * *

(*1) I've no idea what it actually means, if it means anything at all, but as you can imagine, my spell checker had a helluva time with that one! It's taken from the program so it is all spelled correctly, 'cos I'm a nerd like that!

* * *

A.N. I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you had fun reading it. It took me a while to figure out how Arthur was gonna come back, and this, I think is the most believable version I could come up with.


	2. Long Live the King and Queen

**Another Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 2: Long Live the King and Queen**

* * *

When I woke up I felt warm, I felt something rough and corse like rock against my skin...which, somehow seemed familiar. I reached out my hand to touch it and within seconds I knew what it was. It was Kilgharrah's scales.

I snapped my eyes open like in the mornings when I realised I was late, and instead of my small, messy room in Camelot, I woke up to the grassy, beautiful clearing by the Lake of Avalon. The old tower was across from me and Kilgharrah was curled around me like a giant cat. If he ever knew I'd compared him to a cat, I'd be ashes.

"Go on, say it," I sighed as I stretched my aching muscles, I still felt exhausted, but I didn't have time to lie around. It took me a while to stand up then I moved across to the still sleeping King Arthur who I noted with happiness, was still breathing.

"I will, young warlock," the dragon said sarcastically, "You have no idea what you have done. Perhaps one day Fate would have owed you, but now...you are indebted to Fate, you cannot escape it. You belong to Fate."

"Sure," I scoffed, "Like I wasn't Fate's puppet the minute I was born...No, wait...I was Fate's puppet even before then! If anything, it owes me now!" I shouted as I checked the wound on Arthur's side. The dried blood was still there, but the wound was completely gone.

It was still hard to believe. I had done the impossible; I had defied Fate. Albion would have its King, and I...I would have my friend back. I'd never felt so happy. I felt like I could scream and shout 'thank you' to the skies and make every forest in the world bloom with flowers while celebrating stars shone from the heavens to proclaim this momentous occasion to every citizen of the world.

"There will be a price to pay," Kilgharrah said, effectively ruining my happy mood.

"I know, I owe the Sidhe...and they're not the nicest things out there, but they were the only ones who could help me," I told him and he sighed in agreement. "How long do you..." I tried to ask but I couldn't finish the question.

"Not long...not long...and with the future changed I don't know if we will meet again. I do have one request to ask of you," he said.

"Name it," I said with tears in my eyes. I could help Arthur but not Kilgharrah.

"The hatchling...despite her betrayal...I ask that you let her live..." he said and I blinked in confusion. I knew Aithusa's betrayal had hurt him deep, any kin of his to bond with someone as evil as Morgana was a betrayal to magic itself.

"I..." I sighed, "I wasn't planning on doing any different, she's the only other dragon, how could I kill her? I'll have to watch her all the time...but...I can't kill her...you have my word, my friend," I said truthfully and he nodded, gratefully. "I hope...I hope I see you again...and I never said...thank you...for everything..."

"I will take you across the Lake," he said after a minute. I wondered if dragons could cry, he seemed to sound like they could.

I had no idea how long I'd been asleep on the island for, but it was getting dark, I couldn't travel in the dark with an unconscious king in tow without horses. It was suicide. I hadn't risked so much to bring Arthur back only to lose him to a bandit attack in the forest because I'd gotten careless.

When I stood back on solid ground on the other side of the Lake Kilgharrah waited while I rubbed my eyes and quickly searched for the body of Morgana. Without a word of remembrance or tears we burned the body and then he only stared at me for a minute before he took of with one last sadly, contented look.

I then set about searching for the horses while I kept Arthur in my sight, my eyes shone gold and after a few spells they quickly ran back to me. There was no way I could carry Arthur, or expect him to walk all the way back to Camelot. It was leagues away! I tethered the wayward animals to a fallen tree and set about making a pile of wood for the fire. Then I heard a quiet sigh and a moan, I looked across at Arthur to see him trying to open his eyes.

"Hey," I smiled at him as I started the fire with magic. "Look who's finally awake."

"...I'm dreaming?"

"No, sorry," I said.

"...I'm dead?" he muttered.

"No, not anymore," I shook my head.

"...I'm...alive?"

"Very much so," I nodded tiredly.

"How...you...did you..."

"I did...well...me and the Sidhe...but..."

"The what?"

"Long story, I'll tell you sometime, you'll like it," I sighed and he went quiet again, for a while I thought he was somehow sleeping despite having his eyes open. The sound of him breathing was all that kept me from panicking and thinking he was dead...again.

"Where are we?" he asked me a while later.

"On the borders of the Lake, I found the horses earlier, we'll start back for Camelot at sunrise," I told him quickly but he said nothing for a while again. I stared into the flames and thought back on my deal with the Sidhe...there would come a day when I would no doubt regret it...but Arthur was alive. Surely the ends justified the means, right?

"How did you do it?" the king asked me.

"I'd...rather not say...not yet..." I shook my head. I was still so tired, I could barely keep my eyes open but I needed to keep watch, Arthur was in so fit state to do so. It was best if he didn't know how tired I really was. At least not yet. "All you need to know right now is; you're alive, I'm alive, Morgana and Mordred are gone, and we'll be back in Camelot as soon as possible."

"Merlin..."

"Please...Arthur...you were dead...you were gone...and it was my fault...I fixed it...end of story," I sighed and leaned back against a tree behind me as I rubbed my aching head. Magical exhaustion; it felt far worse than any hangover.

"Okay...why did you do it? Is it worth it?" he asked and I could only stare in shock. I could vaguely see the fire I'd made flare up with my emotions, I was too tired to keep my magic in check and now it had been exhausted not long ago I had no idea what it would do.

How could he ask me that? After everything we'd been through how could I not risk everything in defying Fate to bring him back?

"...How...I..." I tried to answer but I just couldn't think of the right words. Even after al these years he was still a...a clot-pole! "After all the times we've saved each other how can you even ask me that?!" I asked him, "If I really was born to protect you, how could I fail like that? How could Fate have decided that your purpose was..."

"It wasn't your fault," he told me sincerely. The same sincerity I had heard from his dying lips not long ago.

"It was," I sighed heavily, "I did everything I could...and it wasn't enough...I knew...I knew Mordred would...right from the start..."

"...Right from...when?"

"...When we first met him...all those years ago when Morgana tried to save him...I was warned...I was warned that he would be trouble, that it was too dangerous to let him live...but I didn't listen...he was only a child..." I scoffed. "And that 'child' killed you!"

"It wasn't..."

"All of this was prophesied long before we were born, you know. You...me...Morgana and Mordred...even Camlann, all of it..."

"How..."

"And I'm sorry...I'm sorry I failed you...if I'd just let Mordered die then you wouldn't have made him a knight and he wouldn't have killed you. If I'd let Morgana go...if I'd just listened...but I thought she could be saved...she wasn't always so...dark...she used to be so kind..."

"...I know..." he frowned, "And...I don't blame you...it's not your fault..."

All I could do was sigh and stare into the fire as the whole thing replayed in my mind; all my decisions and all of the things I could have done differently, all of my failures and all of my successes.

"Get some sleep, Arthur, I'll wake you at dawn," I told him as I looked up at the shining stars and wondered if they too, saw what I had done as a betrayal of Fate.

"I can..."

"I'm not the one back from the dead," I said with the most convincing smile I could give, "I'm fine, really," I lied. I prayed he was too tried to notice...he did look it, hopefully I didn't.

"...Alright...but...wake me if you need sleep...and Merlin..."

"Hmm?"

"...Thank you..."

That was the second time he'd said that...it would've been easy for me to make a sarcastic remark, even this tired several dozen came to mind...but I didn't. I only looked across the fire at him as he smiled tiredly at me. He was sleeping again within minutes.

* * *

"Arthur..." I nudged the king's shoulder trying to wake him. I'd wanted to let him sleep but the sooner we made tracks the sooner we'd be back in Camelot. "Arthur, wake up!"

"Mrghhhh..." he muttered and I sighed. Why did he have to choose today of all days to act like his usual lazy self in a morning!

"Get up, you stupid clot pole!" I said and he opened his eyes.

"I am the King, you know," he scowled at me.

"And I'm the most powerful sorcerer, now get up," I countered without thinking. We hadn't discussed magic since...well...since he'd been dying.

Neither of us said anything else and didn't take long for us to be on our way. We'd make faster time going back than we had actually traveling towards the Lake. Last time I'd been scared of jostling his wound and making it worse also we hadn't pushed the horses to go any faster than a slow trot, now we could gallop at full speed.

"Without any delays we should be back in Camelot tomorrow morning," I said to him at about midday as we stopped for a while to let the horses rest by a narrow stream. He only nodded. He still seemed a little out of it, letting me lead the way, he stared ahead at the paths we travelled on.

"Merlin...you don't...why blame yourself for what Morgana became? It was her choice," he said without looking at me.

"Yes," I nodded, "But if I'd done something different, maybe she wouldn't felt that she needed to be queen...she thought Uther hated her...she had just as much hatred as him in the end...they were both just as cruel as each other..."

"My father..."

"Your father," I said as kindly as I could, "Butchered millions because his wife died. Magical beings despised him so much because he turned against them in his grief...I pitied him for that...but...I won't lie, Arthur, I also hated him...You're far more worthy to be king than he ever was."

"Why?"

"Because you take the time to see both sides, just because someone is a peasant doesn't mean their life is insignificant, he didn't see that, you do. The mark of a good king is to value all his subjects equally, I saw Uther condemn people from the word of a knight or a nobleman without even hearing the accused because they weren't good enough," I told him.

"My father was a good man," Arthur said confidently; deep down, like many of us, he was still a young boy who wanted his fathers' approval.

"He probably was once...he was probably a good king once as well, but not when I saw him. He cared about people...so long as they didn't have magic," I scoffed. All because he turned to magic for an heir but didn't like the price, granted Nimueh should have told him...but he shouldn't have taken the blame out on everyone with magic. One day, I would tell Arthur the truth. But for now, he had enough to deal with.

We set off once more and using my 'sight' I lead us down the quickest route to Camelot. Arthur and I talked of simple things, instead of asking me about my magic he talked of Gwen and the tedious meetings he would have to deal with now that he was among the living again.

But we were never in luck for long, around early afternoon I raised my hand to halt Arthur beside me...I heard footsteps...lots of footsteps.

"Bandits," I whispered to him and his hand quickly flexed around the ornate handle of Excalibur. "Don't," I told him. I didn't think he was in any state to be fighting off a large number of ruthless bandits. He had been regaining his energy fairly quickly all day, while I had only been loosing it from lack of sleep and mounting magical exhaustion, but at least I had a better chance of staving off an attack than he did.

Without warning the group of around 20 bandits charged at us waving swords and maces at us in the usual 'I'll kill you' manner. Really I'd be pleasantly surprised to see bandits who would think first and attack later. I sighed and quickly dropped several heavy branches from the tree tops to crush the first wave of the bandits. Fortunately Arthur had listened to me and he was still sat atop his horse beside me, his hand still around his sword.

But there were still around 12 bandits left and they were getting closer and closer. I quickly summoned a strong wind to throw them backwards against the trees and they were all knocked out...if they were lucky. What would've taken Arthur and a group of his best knights several minutes and numerous injuries, had only taken me about two seconds.

"Come on," I sighed at Arthur's stunned silence. He stared at me in shock and I rolled my eyes, but I was grateful I wasn't seeing the accusing, distrusting, disappointed glare I'd seen when he'd last seen me deal with a threat like this. I don't think I could ever bear it if he looked at me like that again.

"You've done that before too, haven't you?"

"What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically.

"I mean...the falling branches...the lucky escapes...it was all you..."

"Mm-hm," I nodded as we moved forwards again. None of the bandits had moved a muscle from the ground where they'd landed.

Arthur shook his head in incredulity and I gently encouraged my horse into a gallop. I wanted to have the castles tallest spires in view over the treetops by nightfall.

We rode as late as we could but when the stars finally showed themselves it was time to stop and make camp. I started to gather wood for a fire but Arthur stopped me and did it, then he even proceeded to set it up himself.

"You not going to light it then?" I asked him, still in surprise.

"Don't need to do I, oh wise sorcerer?" he replied with a smile and I wordlessly lit the fire. "See?" he grinned and settled down near its warmth. He sighed and rested a hand on his stomach and then I remembered that neither of us had had a decent meal in at least 3 days. For the last day we'd been living off small plants I'd been finding while we let the horses rest, and we'd been relying on large amounts of clean water. From living with a parental physician I knew that this was a very poor idea, but reaching Camelot and getting Arthur to Gaius was my main goal.

I could last without food, but I wouldn't let Arthur go hungry. So I stood up and looked around the bushes for animals I could cook. I looked thoroughly with golden eyes until I found the nearest animal, a small rabbit, enough for a small meal until we could reach Camelot in the morning.

It made a low, squeaking sound as it became caught in my magic and with as much mercy as I could I killed it. I never liked killing; only to protect Arthur, in self defence, or for necessary food, did I ever kill. It was why I never liked his hunting trips, or his jousting tournaments, they were unnecessary cruelties. The world was cruel enough without adding to it for a ridiculous form of entertainment. But Arthur never understood that not matter how many times I explained it.

"What's that?" he asked quickly on hearing the animals last breath.

"Dinner," I replied as emotionlessly as I could, then I prepared it as best as I could in the old style I remembered from camping out in the forests with Will when we're were younger. We'd wrap the carcass around a twig until it cooked, it wasn't the best way of coking but I didn't have any pots or pans to make a stew and now wasn't the time to be bothered with the lack of cutlery.

Arthur didn't complain...at least verbally he didn't. I, of course, gave him the larger of the small animal while his attention was occupied on Camelot's spires, and again I took watch. He did protest that I too needed sleep, but I threatened him with a sleeping spell and after a long argument, he did sleep soundly until morning.

* * *

I felt a warm, sweet sense of security and happiness greet me as we finally rode into the gates of Camelot. We...or...Arthur, was greeted with people cheering and smiling as we rode through the streets to the castle and it didn't take long for the knights to meet us in the courtyard.

Gwen ran out of the castle and down the stairs to embrace Arthur in her tender, loving arms and I saw her hand the royal seal back to him before kissing him with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Long live the King!" I heard people begin chanting and I smiled. I was still sat on my horse as I surveyed the courtyard.

"Yes...long live the King, long live King Arthur and Queen Guinevere," I agreed quietly and I tried to climb down to the ground. All I wanted to see at the moment was my room and my bed. I needed sleep. I was exhausted.

When I felt Gaius' arms come around me to help me down from the horse that was all it took for my subconscious mind to decide that now was as good a time as any to pass out. Right in the centre of the courtyard with everyone watching...fantastic.

* * *

A.N. Wow, that was quite a long chapter, not the longest I've ever written, but I, for one, really, really liked it. I hope you did too!

FYI; I still don't own Merlin!


	3. It was Merlin?

**Another Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 3: It was...Merlin?**

* * *

I woke up at sunrise despite the fact that I still felt exhausted, but I stumbled out of my room to see Gaius sitting with an unconscious knight. As I got closer, my heart sank when I saw it was Gwaine. He was breathing raggedly and he looked painfully pale...like Arthur had when he'd...

"He's still breathing...somehow..." Gaius told me. "The knights brought him in thinking he was dead...I believe it is the work of a Nathair."

"Morgana..." I hissed; she could haunt us even from beyond the grave.

"But he will die," Gaius said sadly.

"Gwaine," I shook my head at the headstrong knight. Like many knights his philosophy was 'think first, questions later, if ever', and it had gotten hm into trouble again. No doubt he'd gone after Morgana for toying with his emotions with Eira's betrayal. I'd seen no woman capture Gwaine's heart like that before...and it had been Morgana's plan right from the start. "What was he doing?" I asked.

"He and Percival followed Morgana after we mislead her, it was a foolish attempt made in anger, no one else knew about it...until now, of course," he told me and I shook my head. I out my hand on Gwaine's ice cold forehead and suddenly words I'd never spoken or even read before came to my mind. I said them, and he instantly warmed up...his breathing evened.

But, I was obviously not back to normal myself and I stumbled down to the ground and Gaius helped me onto a stool. He then walked over to check on Gwaine.

"He's...you've cured him!" he exclaimed and I sighed in relief.

"Yeah...I know..." (*1)

"How did you do that?"

"I...I don't know...I just...heard the words in my head..." I told him truthfully, and like Arthur he stared at me in disbelief. "I have to get to work..." I said as I slowly stood up.

"You...you're in no state to work, Merlin, and you haven't had your breakfast..."

"I'll get something on the way," I said and before he could stop me, I was out the door. In fact I had no idea what I was supposed to do today. There was enough wounded knights from the battle for Gaius to care for and I probably should've been helping him. But first I needed to assure myself that Arthur was indeed still alive and that I hadn't been imagining things.

I passed the same friendly faces along the way and once again I was home, I smiled and waved at everyone I passed, feeling happier than I could remember in weeks. But when I reached the kings' rooms I hesitated in knocking when I heard voices. Of course, through the thick wood I couldn't hear what was being said and I wasn't going to use magic to ease drop on the king and his wife, so I only made sure that it was Arthur's voice and left without a word for the armoury. I was sure that there was plenty of armour for me to polish.

It was, after all, my favourite hobby...yeah, of course it was. It did offer me a chance to think in peace and quiet for a while though.

I thought through dozens of possibilities of what the Sidhe would want of me. I thought I'd taken care of the main loop holes in out deal...but at the time I had been concerned for Arhtur...closing loop holes in a ridiculous deal with faerie people hadn't been my main concern.

Would they warp my conditions and somehow make me wrong Camelot? Would they attack Arhtur? The questions and possibilities were endless and it seemed I'd just exchanged one set of troubles for another...but...at least Arhtur was alive.

I'd been sat polishing a pile of armour for several hours when Percival, Leon, Arthur and Gwen came into the armoury, all of them looking at me very strangely. I felt that something very unusual was going on. Were they talking about things behind my back? Had they somehow found out about...no, no...that wasn't possible...was it?

"Ah, Merlin, we've been looking for you," Gwen said to me with a smile. "We were hoping you could help us."

"Help...with what, m'lady?" I asked, perfectly innocently.

"The man on the cliffs at Camlann," she answered and I suddenly felt like a trapped rat.

"A man?" I repeated.

"Yes, a very old man...a sorcerer," she added.

"I really don't..." I blinked.

"So who'd you think he was?" Arthur asked. "All the men seem to be talking about him and no one seems to know exactly who it was. And you do seem to have a knack for knowing these things somehow..."

"Hmm," I nodded as I stared down at the plated metal, I furiously scrubbed at it with the rag until it gleamed.

"What'd you make of it, Merlin?" Gwen asked me.

"Yes, Merlin, we'd love to hear what you think," Arthur smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"I think..." I began, lifting the armour up to admire my handiwork.

"Yes?" Arthur asked eagerly.

"...That I'm really good at polishing armour, actually," I finished and put it down. Percival and Leon burst out laughing while Gwen smiled and Arthur frowned. "George did have his redeemable features after all," I smiled and Arthur frowned even more. "Oh, and one more thing...Gaius says Gwaine's going to live," I said then I ran out of the room.

"MERLIN!" I heard Arthur bellow down the corridors at me.

"Arthur...be careful!" Gwen scolded him and then, I knew I was not being chased by the crazed king of Camelot. His wife had just unknowlingly saved my hide! Ha!

* * *

I wandered through-out the castle and I saw most of the large rooms being used as temporary physicians quarters for the wounded of the battle as was usual. And there was a lot of wounded people...as usual. With Gaius and others I walked about bringing clean bandages and poultices and general pain relievers to the ailing knights. Mine, of course, were enhanced with magic which greatly helped the knights, but made me feel my exhaustion even more after every spell.

By now, after so many years, I was used to the aftermath that war brought; the sight and smell of the dying, the grotesque wounds inflicted by merciless, immoral enemies. Arthur had told me many times that Camelot's Knights were trained to kill in war, not to wound, because it was far more merciful to the enemy to die on the battlefield rather than to die slowly and painfully from their wounds.

Personally, part of me agreed, but the large part said that all killing was a cruelty, whether men thought they were showing mercy or not, they were still killing. But then I remembered that the enemy was Morgana and her band of equally sadistic mercenaries, who had about as much regard for life as she, herself did. And for what they had done, they all deserved the most agonising and painful death imaginable.

I was slightly worried that there were still men of hers wandering the forests that would attempt harm to Camelot while she was vulnerable, and, as usual I was hoping that my 'funny feeling' would be wrong...But right now, my concern was helping the wounded, so I did.

"Merlin...has anyone seen Merlin?" I heard a voice ask after a while. "Merlin, the King wishes to see you in the throne room," I looked up from the particularly nasty leg wound I was bandaging to see a flustered looking Sir Leon standing there.

"Me?" I asked rather stupidly. But I couldn't think what Arthur would want me for right this minute. "Can it wait? I am a little busy," I said to the knight.

"I...I'll tell him," Leon smiled and with a nod he left.

"You...you should have...gone..." said the knight who's leg I was bandaging. I jumped a little since I'd not expected him to speak, he'd been sleeping deeply for a long time or so I'd been told.

"Arthur is not wounded, you are, he can wait, your leg needs treatment or you could lose it. Do you want to lose a leg?" I replied.

"...N...no...but he's the...he's the king..."

"What's your name, sir knight?" I asked him as I looked up at his pale face.

"I...I am...Sir Galahad," he replied quite calmly. (*2)

"Well, Sir Galahad, it's an honour to meet you, I'm Merlin, now if you don't mind I'd like to finish bandaging your leg," I said and then turned back to my task.

"...Thank you...Merlin..." Galahad said and I smiled; was one knight I wanted to get to know. Many of the knights would've ignored me, being a servant I wasn't necessarily meant to speak unless asked, and certainly not so brazenly to a knight, but this one hadn't seemed to mind. In fact, I think he'd found it rather funny, he would've been smiling if not for the amount of pain he was in...I saw both humour and pain in his eyes.

"There," I smiled after a minute. "Keep off your leg for about a week and it should heal up just fine. No doubt, you'll be fighting again in two," I told him and he sighed in relief. The healing process was of course sped up with magic, but the knights weren't taught healing, at least not in so much detail; he'd never know. "You're a lucky knight, Sir Galahad, but I happen to be very good with life-threatening wounds." I said, hoping to lighten his mood.

"...Life-threatening?" he repeated.

"Yeah, I have been living with the court physician for years, he'd murder me if I didn't pick up a thing or two. Have you ever seen Gauis when he's mad? And it's probably helped that Arthur just seems to attract trouble like no one I've ever met..." I told him, "Well I'd better..."

"Merlin...why do you call the king...Arthur?" Galahad asked me curiously.

"That's his name...unless I've been very stupid over the last few years, isn't it?"

"Well, yes but...he's the king," he said as though I'd done Arthur a major injustice.

"Yes, he is, and it's important not to let that go to his head...otherwise he'd have me enlarging all the doors in the castle and that's too much work for me to handle," I added with a grin. "Well, I be seeing you, Sir Galahad," I waved t him and practically ran from the room.

* * *

And so it was that, minutes later, I was stood in the throne room in all it's red and gold splendour, surrounded by men and women all dressed in their best while I was covered in blood from the knights, and dirt from kneeling on the besides people who could afford the best always did make me look even more shabby than usual, but now even a manure salesman would put me to shame.

I'd tried to go to my room to wash up a little, but one of the knights had passed me in the corridor and practically dragged me, kicking and screaming, to the throne room. Why was it so important that I was there without delay? Shouldn't it have been more important to wash off the drying blood and dirt before appearing before the king? Or maybe Arthur really was back to his usual supercilious, clot-pole-lile self and wanted to humiliate me before the court.

"...Ah, Merlin," Arhur had smirked from his throne with Gwen beside him, "So good of you to join us."

"...I...I was..." I'd tried to explain, but I didn't think the court would appreciate hearing that I had prioritised the wounded Knights over them or the king; some of them were awfully self-centred. "I apologise for the delay, Sire," I had said and bowed, then silently took my place beside Gaius. Gwen and Arthur both gave me a strange look that I couldn't describe but I looked away and thought no more about it.

So far, all that had been discussed were the number of casualties, the progress of the wounded, and the state of Morgana's remaining followers. If this had been a Round Table meeting I would've spoken instantly about my fears...but this was not a Round Table meeting, the entire court was present and some of them did not, and would never care for the opinion of a servant. I could see Gaius tense beside me, perhaps he had the same fears as I did.

"What of the Lady Morgana, herself, sire?" one of the couriers asked, and I was surprised that Arthur hadn't already told them she was dead.

"I would've thought that was obvious, she is dead...but I'm afraid, it was not I who killed her," he added, and of course now they erupted in shock. "For the peace we will now enjoy, I have only one man to thank," he said and I felt torn between wanting to hit him over the head with my magical staff or run away and hide in the Crystal Cave where no one could find me...or thank me, again.

I took a step to hide behind Gaius and quickly wondered if I could make up a spell to make myself invisible. My mentor gave me a strangely bemused look and stepped aside so that he wasn't hiding me anymore and I scowled, "Traitor," I muttered at him.

"Who, sire?" the court asked and I prayed that he'd just say to them 'oh, no, really, it was a joke, I did kill my half sister despite the fact that I was dying and I couldn't even stand up by myself, but really, I did kill her, it wasn't my manservant at all, really, it was me'.

"My manservant, Merlin, he saved my life," Arthur said and I died a little inside; the nobles were not going to like that. And of course they practically exploded in disbelief, while I shot a dark glare at the Once and Future King, who's life just I'd saved, and who'd just thrown me to the wolves!

* * *

(*1) Yay! Gwaine lives! I just couldn't leave poor Gwaine dead, now could I? Ain't I good to ya?

(*2) According to Wikipedia and my own memory of the book, Sir Galahad appears late in the Arthurian legend so I figured now was as good a time as any to bring him in. And since only three of Arhtur's main knights are still alive, if I wrote a sequel for this story, he will most likely play a major role in it. Of course, I had to ignore the fact that he's the son of Lancelot blah blah blah, but it's not like other things haven't been ignored in this interpretation now, is it?

* * *

A.N. Please let me know if you liked it or not, 'cos after the next, and last chapter in this short story, I'm gonna have to decide which one to do a sequel for! And I'm still not in possession of Merlin!


	4. Welcome to Albion

**Another Twist of Fate**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Albion**

* * *

The whole court seemed to stare at the king in disbelief and then they'd turn to me, then back to the king; under any other circumstances it'd be funny...now - not so much.

"But...sire...the Lady Morgaga...is too..." one man bravely began addressing the king.

"Enough," Arthur bellowed. "Morgana," he corrected angrily, "Was an enemy of Camelot, not a Lady of Camelot, and she should have been dealt with sooner. She has murdered countless innocent people and her magic made her a deadly enemy," he said and there was a murmur of general agreement.

Great, more good intentions for magic imprinted in their minds; this would do wonders for Albion's future. "But we must remember..." the king began again and of course the court went silent. "That magic can also do good in the hands of good people. Like a sword, magic itself is not responsible for the deeds of the person who wields it."

"But...sire...magic...surely...after everything your father did..." another counter began.

"My father...my father couldn't understand that people with magic can also help others. Many of my knights were saved by a sorcerer at Camlann, and if not for magic, I would be dead, myself," Arthur told them but they still seemed apprehensive. "I will address the people to celebrate peace," he finished and, of course, they couldn't say anything else.

"Sire," they nodded and slowly they left the room. The guards finally closed the doors behind the last courtier, leaving only the king and queen, Gaius, Percival, Leon and myself, still inside the throne room. The very, very silent, throne room.

"So, Merlin, about that old man..." Arthur began and I sighed, my face showing clear disinterest since I was now able to act more like myself around these few people, rather than a room of stuffy courtiers.

"Not again," I sighed. Of course Gaius knew, and Arthur now knew it had been me, but the others didn't. Couldn't he, for once, just keep his mouth shut.

"Yes again," the bemused king nodded. "I'm sure Percival and Leon would be very grateful if you'd tell them who it was. After all, it'll keep them awake all night if you don't, and you know what happens in training to the servants when my knights are cranky."

"...Yeah, as well as when they're not..." I muttered as I walked forwards to lean lazily against the wall to the right of the thrones.

"What was that, Merlin?" Arthur asked as he leaned his elbow on the chair, and his chin on his hand; an undignified, lazy position for a king.

I said nothing; I wasn't not going to be the one to help him have his fun. Instead I stared right at him and he was the one who quickly looked away. Gwen smiled and valiantly hid her laugh when she saw the petulant look on her husbands' face.

"Gaius, how did you manage to cure Gwaine?" the queen asked, cutting Arthur off before he had a chance to speak. I saw the throbbing vein in his temple that always left me mucking out the stables or a day in the stocks.

"I'm afraid it was not I, my lady," Gaius answered and I shot a look over to him as well, "It was Merlin," he added and I cursed quietly in the old language.

"Ah, Merlin," Gwen nodded, "I thought, Gaius, that nothing could help Sir Gwaine."

"No, my lady, nothing of mortal means," he said conspiratorially...was it possible that somehow the queen also knew of my magic. Would Arthur have told her? Of course he would've; he told her everything, he loved her.,

"Mortal means?" she repeated with humour; apparently they shared the same sense of warped humour.

"It would have required the use of great magic indeed to cure the mark of a Nathair," my mentor said.

"You are sure of that?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes," Gaius nodded and I could see Percival and Leon look at us confused.

"Magic...how about that, Merlin," Arthur smirked at me and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't only trying to mess with me, he was confusing Percival and Leon as well. "And where exactly were you when the old man appeared at Camlann?"

"Busy," I muttered.

"Busy, he says," Arthur scoffed and walked from his throne towards me.

"Sire...with all due respect...what are you talking about?" Leon finally asked.

"I'm talking about Merlin, and I think it only fair that he gets recognition for what he's done," the king answered.

"I don't want recognition," I growled quietly at him.

"I said magic saved my life, but I didn't tell the others that it was Merlin's magic," he said after a minute.

"Merlin's...magic..." Percival repeated.

"Merlin's very powerful magic...apparently," the king said looking over at Gaius.

"...Sire...I..." Leon said slowly, a though Arthur was a very simple child; he wasn't going to like that, and I took great pleasure in watching him sulk like a spoilt child.

"Merlin," he growled.

"Yes, sire?" I asked innocently.

"MERL..." he shouted but before he could finish Excalibur had floated from its scabbard at his side up in mid air and then it pointed the tip of its deadly blade right between his eyes. "...in..."

"Yes, sire?" I repeated, with my eyes shining in magical gold. The king went cross eyed at the blade for a moment and then he glanced at me. I saw the confused reactions of Percival and Leon, the two of three survivors of Arthur's most trusted knights. They, like Arthur had trusted me, to a degree and I thought of them as my friends, my equals, and I expected they were having similar thoughts as the king himself had had.

Betrayal. I was a sorcerer. By their mentality I had betrayed them. I didn't blame them for thinking like that; it was Uther's enduring legacy that would work against us as we tried to build Albion. It wouldnt be easy, but I felt reassured when they didn't even make a move for their swords.

Excalibur moved from the king to rest itself on his throne and it stood upright on the tip of the blade, held in place by magic.

Then the doors suddenly burst open and I released the sword, it clattered to the floor with no one in its vicinity who could've been holding it.

"Okay...what've I missed?" Gwaine stood asked as he stood there looking like bedraggled death warmed up...which I suppose he was.

As I stood in the throne room, surrounded by my friends; three brave knights, the royal couple, and my beloved mentor, I was once again reminded why I fought so hard for Albion, for Arthur, for the people.

This was the dawning of a new age, and I was fortunate enough to witness its arrival.

Here, was the birth of Albion; a new world to be made by Arthur, not in remembrance of him. I could not bring myself to regret all I had done to bring him back, perhaps one day I would, but not yet. Now was the time to enjoy life and celebrate peace. Now was the time to be free.

* * *

A.N. Well, there we go. Thank you for reading and reviewing my story and I will get started on some form of a sequel, ASAP. Though I'm sorry to disappoint it won't be updated nearly as quick as these last two stories have been. I have other things to do despite the inspiration bug.

So here's my plan; I'm thinking of doing a series of short stores set after this one, 'cos I like this one best, I may go back and do something with 'Take 1' but not for a while. So keep an eye out for...whatever is coming next!

!STILL DON'T OWN MERLIN!


End file.
